Federacja wszechsłowiańska
Federacja wszechsłowiańska- Zwana również Slavią. Znajduję się ona na północnym wschodzie segmentum ultima.Jest to jak nazwa wskazuję państwo założone przez ludzi a w szczególności Słowian o budowie federacyjnej.Jest ona podzielona na kilkanaście sektorów odpowiadających dawnym państwom słowiańskim. Jest to frakcja bardzo zaawansowana technologicznie której rozwoju technologi nie ogranicza dekadencja i religia imperium. Przez swoją wojenną historie narody Slavii są bitne ,ale i honorowe. thumb|209px|Flaga Federacji wszechsłowiańskiej Terytorium i Historia Broń i technologia Stosunek z Imperium człowieka Stosunki Imperium człowieka z Federacją są powiedzmy to "nierozstrzygnięte". Slavianie są niechętni do imperialnego kultu który uważają za zabobonną i nieracjonalną religie która hamuje rozwój kulturowy i technologiczny. ---- METODY BADAWCZE ''' W 41 milenium 999 r Imperium nie ma pojęcia o istnieniu Slavi ,ponieważ Imperium nie prowadzi ekspansji w tym rejonie oraz jest zajęte obroną brami Cadiańskiej, powstrzymywaniem wielu orkowych waaaaagh!!!,zduszaniem powstania tysiąca nocy w segmentum pacyficus oraz wieloma innymi wojnami. Federacja w przeciwieństwie do Imperium wie o istnieniu drugiej strony. Slavia nie ogranicza się jednak tylko do wiedzy o potencjalnym agresorze ,ale prowadzi również akcje wywiadowcze i szpiegowskie na terenie Imperium . Zazwyczaj przeszpiegi polegają na wyprawach jednej lub więcej jednostek(statków) badawczych na teren Imperium. Na terenie galaktycznego supermocarstwa takie statki przemieszczają się od układu do układu i wypuszczają sondy von Neumana ,które następnie badają powierzchnie planet Imperium oraz ich przestrzeń kosmiczną i w ten sposób tworzą coraz to nowe mapy gwiezdne. Po zbadaniu układu sondy tworzą swoje kopie z surowców pozyskanych z wraków statków kosmicznych lub asteroid a następnie formują rój który wykorzystując technologię opartą na ciemnej energii wykonują przeskok do innego systemu gwiezdnego. Oprócz tej metody Słowianie czasami porywają również przedstawicieli Imperium na pokłady swoich statków i tam dokonują badań pamięci i innych parametrów delikwenta. Po porwaniu obywatel Imperium jest pozbawiany pamięci i odstawiany niedaleko miejsca porwania. Czasem zdarzało się że inkwizycja myślała że uprowadzony był porwany przez chaos i poddany siłom immaterium. Dlatego taki nieszczęśnik trafiał na stos lub znikał w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Jedną z najnowszych metod zdobywania informacji jest zaszczepienie wybranemu wysokiemu rangą w pozycji społecznej człowiekowi zcybernetyzowanych drobnoustrojów które przez kilka dni zmieniają osobowość i cele życiowe pacjenta a po kilku dniach same się rozkładają nie zostawiając po sobie śladów . Tworzą one nieświadomego własnego przeznaczenia "zdobywacza" informacji który zdobywa dla swoich zleceniodawców informacje o celach Imperium. Opracowywana jest specjalna odmiana cyber-prionów które pozostawały by w małej ilości w ciele uprowadzonego i przekazywały w czasie rzeczywistym za pomocą splątania kwantowego dane dla Federacji. Są one jednak dopiero w fazie początkowych badań i wśród władz Federacji budzą one mieszane uczucia: jedni mówią że są one nie humanitarne ,inni że mogłyby stworzyć niestabilnego psionicznego mutanta . Niektórzy naukowcy snują nawet teorie że cyber-mutantem mógłby zainteresować się chaos lub commoragh i tworzyć nowe niepotrzebne problemy. Więc dlatego badania nad nimi są dopiero w fazie testu. Jedynymi ludzmi zakażonymi zwykłymi cyber-prionami są inkwizytorzy Zarudel Iliam i Marinette Torr z Ordo Oryginatus. ---- '''Stosunek do organizacji Imperialnych '''EKLEZJA:W Slavi eklezja jest uważana za hamującą rozwój ludzkości, skorumpowaną organizacje, która bardziej dba o swoje interesy niż o dobro obywateli. INKWIZYCJA: Ordo malleus i xenos są uważane za potrzebne i skuteczne , zaś ordo hereticus jest uważane za nieciekawe towarzystwo które bardziej potrzebuję kontroli nad swoimi poglądami niż pozwolenia na działania. Wielu radykałów np.z Xeno Hybris jest dobrze ocenianych za ciekawę sposoby rozwiązywania problemów i trzeźwe nie dające się skwalifikować do podręcznika spojrzenie na świat ASTRA MILITARUM: Gwardia jest postrzegana jako potężna i efektywna formacja wojskowa.Pod warunkiem że trafi się utalentowany dowódca który nie będzie traktował gwardzistów jak mięso armatnie. ADEPTUS ASTARTES: Kosmiczni marines budzą w Słowianach podziw i szacunek. Powodują oni takie uczucia ze względu na swoją potęgę oraz dlatego że nieraz potrafią przeciwstawić się eklezji i innym pogardzanym Imperialnych stowarzyszeniom, chociaż niektóre zakony np. Czarni templariusze nie cieszą się tak dużą popularnością. ---- OPINIE OBYWATELI Obywatele Federacji przejawiają różne poglądy na życie i świat.Nie omijają one również spraw Imperium człowieka. Następujące poglądy: I obóz: Są pozytywnie nastawieni do Imperium. Głoszą poglądy mówiące że Imperium jest dobre i należy zawiązać z nimi sojusz w celach handlowych oraz w celu ochrony przed Tyranidami oraz innymi niebiezpiecznymi rasami. Skrajni przedstawiciele tego ruchu mówią że Federacja powinna wyzbyć się swojej kultury, wymordować wszystkich Xenos a następnie dać się wchłonąć do Imperium. Niekiedy członkowie tego obozu chcą się posuwać do przestępstw i terroryzmu ,ale policja zawsze udaremnia ich próby. Na szczęście jest to najmniej liczny obóz a jego skrajni członkowie nie mają żadnego poparcia politycznego i społecznego. '''II obóz: Jest to obóz racjonalistów którzy podchodzą do wszystkiego ze zdrowym rozsądkiem. Doceniają wszelkie możliwości sojuszu ,ale uważają że Imperium nie byłoby na dłuższą metę dobrym sojusznikiem i mogłoby być dużym zagrożeniem. Wolą szukać sojuszników wśród innych ras i frakcji niż Imperium. Są najliczniejsi i najbardziej wpływowi. '''III obóz:'' Niechętni wszystkiemu spoza Slavi. Skrajni członkowie chcą iść na wojne ze wszystkim dookoła albo odizolować się od galaktyki. Jednakże III obóz jest silnie patriotyczny i potrafi zaakceptować a nawet być zadowolonym z sojuszy z innymi ludzkimi frakcjami lub Xenos. Wielu ludzi z III-ciego obozu nawołuję do wojny z Imperium ludzkości. Nastawienie do Xenos Gatunki inne niż ludzki są postrzegane w Federacji jako potencjalni partnerzy. Jednak nie wszystkie rasy są tak traktowane. Wszystko zależy od gatunku : ELDARZY: W początkowym okresie rozwoju Federacji prężnie rozwijający się Słowianie przyjęli do nowo powstającego państwa wiele Eldarskich światostatków. Eldarzy poprosili o pozwolenie na osiedlenię się w tym rejonie z powodu upadku swego Imperium. Słowianie przyjęli ich z otwartymi ramionami. Po kilku wiekach asymilacji Eldarzy przestali żyć tylko na światostatkach i wzięli się za kolonizację planet. Tutejsi eldarzy stworzyli nowy sektor o nazwie "Helladia". Helleni pozostali przy pierwotnej kulturze swoich przodków sprzed okresu upadku. Obecnie w najbardziej wysuniętym na "południe" sektorze slavi mieszka około 63 miliardy Eldarów. 60 mld na planetach ( z czego połowa w stolicy sektora planecie kopcu Atenas) i 3 mld w kilkudziesięciu światostatkach . Pozostali mieszkańcy to około miliarda ludzi. Eldarzy spoza Wszechsłowiańszczyzny wiedzą o istnieniu Slavi. Różnie o niej myślą. Jedni uważają Słowian za tylko trochę mniej barbarzyńskich od ludzi z Imperium, drudzy(mniej liczni) są ochoczo nastawieni do federacji i prowadzą z nią aktywne bądź sporadyczne kontakty handlowe. Slavianie przez cały okres istnienia swego państwa przyjęli kilka światostatków na tymczasową ochronę z powodu dużych strat poniesionych przez "zewnętrznych Eldarów" w walkach z Nekronami bądź chaosem. Wspólna operacja militarna z zewnętrznymi była prowadzona tylko raz w M41 899 . Polegała ona na wsparciu bojowym Eldarów ze światostatku Il-kaithe którzy przybyli na odsiecz zaatakowanemu przez demony Slaanesha światostatkowi Benge-or. Wysłano zewnętrznym na pomoc 4 bataliony wojów, 400 mechów "wyrwidąb", 29 szwadronów Husarii , 5 dywizjonów kosiarzy oraz 250 000 żołnierzy armii federalnej. Operacja zakończyła się sukcesem wojsk sprzymierzonych. TYRANIDZI: Tak w samo jak w Imperium tyranidzi są uważani za ogromne zagrożenie które trzeba eksterminować za wszelką cenę . Slavia przeżyła jak na razie atak dopiero jednej dużej floty roju i trzech mini flót zwiadowczych. Wojna z flotą " Licho" odbywała się według Imperialnej rachuby czasu w latach M38 421-428 i przyniosła Federacji ogromne straty w postaci: utraty 1200 planet, śmierci 180 miliardów ludzi, osłabienia gospodarki oraz spowolnienia kolonizacji nowych systemów w kierunku wschodnim. Pozostałe dwie floty roje zaatakowały w M33 i jedna w W M41. Mini floty które przybyły do Federacji wszechsłowiańskiej w 33 milenium nazywały się odpowiednio "Bies" i "Czart". Najnowsza flota została nazwana "Zmora". NEKRONI: Rasa maszyn już nieraz przysporzyła problemów tej organizacji. Pierwsze kontakty z Nekronami następywały już w początkach ekspansji Slavi . Były to jednak tylko pojedyńcze planety grobowce mocno oddalone od siebie. Takich pojedyńczych planet było prawdopodobnie od 4 do 7 , z czego najwięcej na terenie sektoru Bułgaria bo aż 3. Nekroni są postrzegani jako zagrożenie tak samo wielkie ,a nawet większe od Chaosu lub Tyranidów. Paradoksalnie to jednak Nekroni dwa razy uratowali Slavie przed zagładą. Za pierwszym razem w Czasie "Czwórstronnej wojny" która odbywała się w latach m34 363-380 .Kiedy siły Nekronów zaatakowały północno-zachodnia część sektorów Rosyjskich i Rusińskich oraz północne krańce sektora Polska. Ich atak powstrzymał podbój prowadzony przez Pakt Germanii oraz Abominacje zepsucia które zajęły już połowę Polski ,niemal całą Połabie i również jedną piątą Czech . Trzy armie walczyły ze sobą ignorując Slavie ponieważ myśleli że jest słaba . Kiedy wrogowie walczyli ze sobą Słowianie na niepodbitych terenach organizowali kontratak . Nie należy zapominać że wysyłano również elitarne oddznały wojów i kosiarzy na tyły wroga. Po zorganizowaniu odpowiednio dużych sił zorganizowano natarcie. Po czterech latach odparto wrogie potęgi poza Slavie. Przez następne siedem lat walczono poza wszechslowianszyzna . Sprawą dyskusyjną jest to czy Nekroni naprawdę uratowali Slavię przed zagładą, ponieważ Abominacja zepsucia i PG chociaż poczatkowo szybko podbijały zachód Slavi to ich konkwista z czasem zwalniała ,zaś na terenach okupowanych istniało wiele punktów oporu głównie światów kopców i zmilitaryzowanych które gdzieniegdzie zaczynały "odbijać" okoliczne układy i planety. Więc Nekroni być może nie uratowali Slavi tylko zmniejszyli straty. Drugi incydent miał miejsce w czasach "Wojny z Flotą Licho" . Polegał on na tym że Flota Licho pod koniec wojny urosła tak bardzo że cała potęga Slavi mogła nie wystarczyć do pokonania jej. Na szczęście Tyranidzi za następny cel wybrali sektor Rosja , a dokładniej jeden z jej podsektorów . Właśnie w tym podsektorze znajdowało się kilkaset planet które były własnością nieznanej z nazwy dynasti nekronów. W czasie ataku Tyranidów na te terytoriom Nekroni się przebudzili I rozpoczęła się szybka ale widowiskowa wojna na wyniszczenie . Po końcu tej batalii z Floty Licho zostało tylko kilkadziesiąt okrętów , a z Nekrońskiej dynasti tylko kilka planet. Z obiema rasami Xenos rozprawiono się błyskawicznie . Niektórzy twierdzą że można by rozegrać ten konflikt bez tracenia całego podsektora . Mianowicie : dogadać się z Nekronami ,następnie masową serią planetobójców "wydrążyć" korytarz do gromady kolistej Dalanea na obszarze dzikich gwiazd w której mieszkało wiele orków,hrud i piratów którzy na pewien czas zajęliby Tyranidów , międzyczasie Slavianie przetransportowali by w ten rejon ogromnę ilości czarnej materii co doprowadziłoby do zapaści Dalanei, a w rezultacie do pokonania za jednym razem Tyranidów ,Orków i gwiezdnej hołoty. Plan ten jednak byłby całkowicie nierealny ,ponieważ : po pierwsze dyplomatyczne porozumienie się z Nekronami było by bardzo,ale to bardzo trudne ,po drugie użycie na tak wielką skalę planetobójców było by wielkim marntrastwem a Tyranidzi tak by nim nie polecieli tylko rzucili by się na jego ściany, po trzecie nawet gdyby polecieli to do wytworzenia tak dużej ilości ciemnej materii w tak krótkim czasie potrzebne byłyby niewyobrażalne pokłady energi i surowców ,więc Federacji po prostu nie stać by na to byłoabyło a gdyby to odwlekać w czasie to Tyranidzi pożarli by wdwszystko w Dalakei i byli by wtedy nie do powstrzymania, po czwarte i ostatnie, zapadnięcie się całej gromady kolistej spowodowało by tak ogromne zaburzenia czasoprzestrzenne że powstało by coś na kształt małego oka grozy . Więc nieważne w którym punkcie alternatywny plan by zawiódł oznaczał by to samobójstwo dla federacji. Reasumując : można się spierać czy Nekroni "uratowali " ją na Czwórstronnej wojnie ,ale jedno jest pewne . Gdyby nie oni Federacja już dawno temu padła by ofiarą zagłady wszystkiego. HRUD: Hrud mają opinie szkodników. W Federacji Hrud mają status obywateli drugiej kategorii ( większość sektorów) ,albo są niemal niewolnikami(Siedmiogród, Romania, Czechy ) z przymusem pracy ,ale z prawem do edukacji i opieki zdrowotnej. Ten stan rzeczy jest spowodowany tymże Hrud od 32 do początku 36 milenium masowo napływali do Slavi. Dewastowali wtedy wiele planet uniemożliwiając na nich uprawianie rolnictwa i uprzykrzali mieszkańcom życie.W późniejszym okresie dochodziło nawet do wojen z największymi migracjami , które były oczywiście wygrane dla Federacji z powodu bezmyślności Hrud oraz przewagi technologicznej ludzi. Sytuacja zmieniła się w 36 milenium , kiedy liczebność Hrud w sektorze Romania wyniosła 40% liczebności ludzi. Sprawa była bardzo poważna ponieważ Hrud zaczęli tworzyć setki autonomicznych pseudo-państw ,a co niektórzy przywódcy Hrud zaczęli grozić oderwaniem znacznych terenów sektora od Wszechsłowiańszczyzny. Żeby zapobiec utracie terytoriów i nie pozwolić sobie na wojnę która mogłaby spustoszyć Romanie federacja postanowiła pozbyć się nie proszonych gości sposobem. Podburzano( i tak już mocno wkurzoną) ludność przeciwko Hrud. Słowianie zdecydowali się również na duże manewry wojskowe w tym rejonie oraz nawet przymusowe przesiedlenia mniejszych populacji Hrud po za Federację oraz do dzikich gwiazd. Najbardziej agresywne populację postanowiono wyniszczać za pomocą oddziałów specjalnych. Po 49 latach takiej polityki populacja hrud spadła o 50% ,a po 132 latach troglydium hruddi wynosiła już tylko 6% wcześniejszego stanu. W 36 m 432-472 na tereny Siedmiogrodu i Czech przemieściły się trzy super migrację które można porównać do WAAAGH!. O ile dwie pierwsze zostały w szybkim czasie podzielone na o wiele mniejsze grupy zdatne do łatwej pacyfikacji to trzecia super migracja zaatakowała w najmniej oczekiwanym miejscu i szybko przemieściła się w głębsze terenu sektora Czeskiego zajmójąc światy stołeczne i rolnicze. I to był ich największy błąd. Zamiast zajmować strategiczne światy przemysłowe i stocznie kosmiczne , zdobywając w ten sposób cenne surowce i technologie zignorowali je ze względu na brak pożywienia i innych przyziemnych spraw. W ten sposób Hrudowa inwazja szybko stanęła w miejscu ,a następnie została odparta ,zaś najeźdźcy wygnani za granicę włości Słowian. RAK'GOL: Te wredne godziny (tak są nazywani w Federacji) są uważani za irytujący , lecz mało istotny problem. Historycznie stanowili oni jednak większy problem. Rak'gol byli częścią Abominacji zepsucia ,czyli ogromnej hordy zmutowanych przez Chaos ludzi ,orków wyżej wspomnianych Rak'gol oraz przedstawicieli niezliczonych pomniejszych ras których nie ma sensu wymieniać z nazwy wspomagane przez mroczny mechanicus i demony czterech potęg. Obecnie jednak Abominacja Chaosu nie istnieje od czasu zakończenia Czwórstronnej wojny I pozostały z niej tylko pojedyńcze ,malutkie bandy poświęcone Khornowi , które nie stanowią już zagrożenia i ,także Legion kłamstwa . Te będące pod wpływem Tzeentcha zgrupowanie złożone jest ze zmutowanych przez pana zmian Rak'gol którzy służą tam do przeprowadzania zamachów i jako jednostki samobójcze. Oprócz RututowanychRak'gol Legion kłamstwa składa się również z Renegatyckiego zakonu astartes zwanego kiedyś "Prawdomówni" a obecnie kłamcami, kilku kompani ocalałych astartes z wielu zakonów które miały zostać zniszczone przez Inkwizycję przez swoje skażone Chaosem mutacje oraz ogromnej ilości kultystów Boga zmian i Wiedźm. Legion kłamstwa jest o tyle niebezpieczny dlatego że ciągle przybywa mu członków. Jedynym warunkiem przystąpienia jest posiadanie mutacji . Na szczęście Legion śmierci uznaje się za wrogi wobec reszty wyznawców Chaosu i słucha tylko Tzeentcha. Ta wrogość jest tak wielką że nie raz Legion kłamstwa atakował CSM i kultystów wyznających Khorna oraz Nurgla. Obecnie Legion kłamstwa walczy z Batalionem wojów "Ryś" na dysku wokółplanetarnym Odessa w sektorze Ukraina. SERA'NGA: ORKOWIE: Orkowie już nie raz organizowali WAAAAGH!! na tereny zajęte trójkolorową flagą. Dzięki temu Słowianie nabrali doświadczenia w walce z tym gatunkiem Xenos( a kto by go nie nabrał skoro Orkowie są w całej galaktyce) . Największe WAAAGH!!! w historii Federacji zaatakowało Slavie w 41m 746 . Zostało pokonane dzięki poświęceniu ludności cywilnej i zwykłych żołnierzy armii federalnej ( przy okazji wiele Hrud zostało wysłanych na pewną śmierć ,ale to tylko szczegół:D). Walki odbywały się w sektorze Rosja w układach "Bogi " i "Zmartchwywstały" . Były to układy z planetami świątyniami. Pierwszy układ należał do wyznawców starej wiary a drugi do nowowierców. Początkowo zarządcy oraz mieszkańcy obydwu systemów nie chcieli ze sobą współpracować ze względu na uprzedzenia religijne lecz Magnat Światopełk Wolski ,zwolennik drugiego obozu , naczelny dowódca sił Armii Federalnej w tym rejonie i posiadacz wielu planet zachęcił(czyt. zmusił) wyznawców obydwu religii do współpracy. Po trwających wiele miesięcy zmaganiach w których planety obydwu układów przechodziły z rąk do rąk oraz ginęło wielu ludzi i jeszcze więcej zielonoskórych, staro i nowowiercy zbliżyli się do siebie z powodu wspólnego wroga. Wśród większości mieszkańców zniknęły uprzedzenia i skupiono się na walce z obcymi zamiast na niepotrzebnych kłotniach. W nagrodę za zwycięstwo Wolski stał się gubernatorem(póżniej znajdę bardziej Słowiańską nazwę) obydwu układów planetarnych. Armia Federacji Flota Społeczeństwo i kultura Kategoria:Nacje stworzone przez użytkowników Kategoria:Organizacje